


And the Big Surprise

by misskat1327



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskat1327/pseuds/misskat1327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra and Ezekiel wake up Jake so he can make them pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Big Surprise

“Jake......jaaaaake. Wakey wakey......”

Jake could feel someone pushing on his shoulder but he was to comfortable to be bothered.

“You try....he seems to do what you say.”

“Oh no he doesn't!”

“Yes he does! And he's less likely to punch you in the face. So if you want those pancakes, you're gonna have to do it.”

“Ugh....whatever. Move.”

Jake felt the bed depress a little bit as someone put their hand on his shoulder.

“Jake? Jaaaaake.....we really want pancakes.....please??.....”

“Hmmm...go away...” Jake mummbled and rolled over. 

“Pretty please?.....Jaaaaaake.”

Suddenly he felt a small kiss on his ear and a small, but firm, push on his shoulder. That finally pulled him out of his slumber enough to roll and face the people trying to wake him up.

“What the hell are you two doing up?” Jake finally managed to clear his eyes and the fog from his brain. And in front of him were Ezekiel and Cassandra.

Cassandra was sitting on the bed with her feet under her, wear her pj pants and a tank top. Ezekiel was standing behind her with his hands up, pointing at her.

“This was all her idea. She wants pancakes.” Ezekiel sold her out.

“Oh, don't start! You want them too!” Cassandra playfully slapped at him and he jumped back.

Jake fumbled for his phone to check the time. 3:17am. It was to early for this shit.

“Why the hell did you wake me up for pancakes?! It's 3 in the morning! You both know how to make them yourselves!” Jake flipped the covers back over him and rolled over.

“But you make the best blueberry pancakes ever and I'm really craving them! Please please please!” Cassandra flopped herself on top of him and started leaving little kisses all over his head.

“UGGGGHH FINE.” Jake couldn't help but smile at her ridiculousness. 

Cassandra yelled YAY, bounced off the bed, and took off at high speed to the kitchen. Ezekiel laughed and shook his head at her. Jake rolled off the bed and pulled on his robe.

“How in the world does she have that much energy?...” Jake mumbled. “And why the hell didn't you stop her!”

“Hey you're not the only victim here! Who do you think she woke up first!” Ezekiel rolled his eyes at Jake and put his arm around the grumpy man. “Just remember how much you love her. It's what I did.” he laughed gave Jake a kiss on the cheek. “Come on, before she comes back to collect us.”

Jake and Ezekiel made they're way to the kitchen, where Cassandra already had everything Jake needed laying out. The woman who nothing if not prepared. She propped herself on the bar stool with a cup of coffee for herself and the two of them.

“Here! Made coffee before I woke you two up!” Cassandra pushed the cups toward them.

Jake took his and almost downed it in one go. He was definitely going to need it today. He was gonna need like five more cups of this. Ezekiel sat down next to Cassandra with his, and laid his head on her shoulder.

“Why exactly did you decide you wanted pancakes at 3am?” he asked her.

“I just....did. Plus your sexy when you cook!” She gave him the biggest smile possible.

“That's true.” Ezekiel sarcastically blew a kiss at him.

“Alright whatever.” Jake turned the burners on. “You two are so weird.”

“Awwww, don't be grumpy!” Cassandra laughed. 

Her and Ezekiel both jumped up and kissed his cheeks. Jake swatted them away and pushed past them. But they chased after him while making little kissy noises.

“STAAAAAAAP” Jake yelled but couldn't help laughing. “Alright, alright! If you don't want your pancakes burnt then knock it off!”

They immediately stopped and ran back to their perches.

“It's a good thing I love you two.....” Jake pointed the spatula at them.

Jake made his famous blueberry pancakes while Cassandra sat on Ezekiel's lap. When he was finally finished he served them up with powdered sugar and whipped cream. Cassandra clapped her hands and got into her own seat. Then she leaned over and gave Jake a nice, loving kiss.

“Thank you sweetie. I really appreciate it.” She smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder for a moment.

“Anything for you, darlin'.” Jake kissed the top of her head. “AND you, even though you helped wake up me!” Jake laughed and leaned over to give Ezekiel a peck on the lips.

Ezekiel smiled at him and said, “Well don't make such good food and we won't have to wake you up!”

Jake groaned at him and rolled his eyes, “Oh just eat your food.”

“I love you both.” Cassandra said with a huge smile on her face.

They smiled and started in on their pancakes. After about three bits Cassandra said, “Oh and by the way, I'm pregnant.”

“YOU'RE WHAT?”


End file.
